The invention relates to a discharge apparatus for media of a random type, which is provided for performing a discharge process with one or more discharge actuating means. The dispenser is advantageously constructed in such a way that it can be moved backwards and forwards in one or more motion cycles in manual manner between one or more starting positions and one or more end positions. In one or more of these positions, the discharge actuating means can be fixed by one or more catch systems at least within certain movement limits against movements in the actuating direction, and/or return direction and the catch system can be released again by one or more manual actuations. Such catch systems can be provided as originality protection means or to prevent unauthorized or accidental use by children and are therefore particularly appropriate if pharmaceutical, cosmetic or other flowable media are to be discharged.